Leather
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen can always manage to get her way. [Written early in the morning.]


"Pookie, does my ass look okay in these?" Maureen asked, trying on about the fifth pair of leather pants, having managed to successfully talk Joanne into getting her a new pair since Roger had a hand in helping her ruin her old pair. Long story short, the rocker chasing her through the loft while she held his guitar captive.

The lawyer sat in a chair, watching her model the pants, which all seemed to look the same. She picked her head up from her phone and nodded, swallowing hard, "Yeah, looks really good." She replied, looking back down.

"Pookkiieee." Maureen whined, turning around to look at her girlfriend with a pout, "How do they REALLY look?" She asked, turning around, showing the lawyer her ass.

"Reeallllyyy gooood." Joanne elongated hoping that Maureen would just pick a pair and they could go. This being the one time she wished she had brought a book with her.

The drama queen flashed her a smile before going to look at another pair, a sudden and yet slightly random thought popping into her mind. She grabbed what she thought would be the right size then walked over to Joanne. "Pookie." She said, softly, smirking.

"Yes, Maureen?" The lawyer asked, looking up at her, her brow rising.

"I want you to try something on." The brunette said, smirking, putting Joanne's phone in her pocket before taking her girlfriend's hand, tugging her into the changing room.

Joanne followed, biting at her lip, getting a good look at what she was supposed to try on. "Oh, no. I don't think so. I am not squeezing my hips into those." She said, shaking her head profusely.

"You have really nice hips, baby." Maureen said, smirking, "And a nice ass." She added, grinning as she spoke. "I want to see you in leather." She stated, setting the leather down before reaching for Joanne's pants, tugging her in close.

"No." Was all Joanne said, refusing to put a pair on.

"Please?" The diva asked, kissing her girlfriend on the lips, putting as much passion into the kiss.

The lawyer took a deep breath, staring at her, "Maureen, no. The leather is your thing. Not mine. No." she said, wanting to get out of the fitting room but felt Maureen holding on to her.

Maureen remained quiet for a few seconds, smirking, "Baby, no one has to see you. Just me. Perdy pwease?" She asked, pouting, moving her hands over her lover's hips.

"Don't pout at me. It won't work." The lawyer said, wondering whom she was trying to kid. It ALWAYS worked, just took a bit and Maureen knew that.

The drama queen smirked, deciding to start with tactic number one. She lowered her lips to the lawyer's neck, kissing at the skin before sucking on it, "Please, for me?" She asked, letting her body press against her girlfriend's, not getting an answer out of her.

"Come on pookie." Maureen pouted even more, sliding down to her knees, looking up at the lawyer, "Just for me." She added, undoing the lawyer's jeans, pulling them down to her ankles, placing kisses up her thigh.

Joanne bit down on her bottom lip, looking down, feeling her lover's lips move closer to her center, "Maureen, not here." She whispered, attempting to get away from her.

"Then put the pants on or I'll make you moan out loud and everyone will hear you." The brunette stated, grinning, letting her hand rub her inner thigh before her fingers grazed her area.

A whimper built up in her throat as she let out a sigh, "Fine." She mumbled, knowing it would save her from the embarrassment of some person hearing her moan.

Maureen let out a happy squeal, getting up only to grab the pants and push them into Joanne's hands. Rolling her eyes, she began to put the pants on, finding them slightly difficult.

"How the hell do you fit into these?" She asked, grumbling a bit, finding the putting on of leather, not an easy task.

"You get used to it." She replied, helping her lover, smiling when she saw them on the lawyer's figure. "Daammnn." She let out a whistle. "Let me see that sexy ass." The diva stated, grinning.

The lawyer groaned, turning so Maureen could get a look at her. "Can I take them off, now?" She asked, biting her lip.

Maureen stepped forward, moving her hands up and down her ass, smirking, "You should get them." She whispered in her lover's ear.

She bit down on her lip a bit harder at the touch, shaking her head, "No." She stated, not really wanting to own a pair of leather.

"Awe, come on pookie. I wouldn't make you wear them out." She said, turning Joanne to face her, kissing her lips.

"I'm only buying yours." She stated, undoing the pants, managing to push them off.

"But they turn me on. They are so hot on you… makes me want you." Maureen said, softly, her voice taking that seductive tone as she sucked at the lawyer's ear.

A groan escape her lips, "Fine, if I buy them, can we go?" She asked, curiously, knowing she was going to return them as soon as possible.

"Mmhmm, straight home and into the bedroom." The diva replied, changing into her jeans, heading out to the check out counter with her. Once they were all done, she took her lover's hand and followed her out of the store, down the street towards the apartment.

"Pookie." She said, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Joanne asked, looking over at her.

"Can we have a threesome?" The diva asked, already knowing the answer but it couldn't hurt to ask. She flashed her a small pout.

"Uh, no. The answer will always be no." The lawyer stated.

"Shoot, worth a shot." The drama queen mumbled, pulling Joanne close to her.

-Fin

A/N: Kinda early at this moment and I'm tired sooo hopefully it was good.


End file.
